La leyenda del Hada y El Mago
by RWRcrimson
Summary: Hola amigos :3 como andan? yo bien...en fin. Bueno hoy le dejo otro songfic :D una de las parejas que me gusta mucho... si IoriXLeona, en fin la cancion es de Rata Blanca ( La leyenda del Hada y El Mago) :) bueno ojala les guste :) dejen sus comentarios si les gusto y tal vez le siga con la historia. buen BYE¡


Entre las frías y oscuras calles de "la ciudad del sur"; se paseaba, el chico pelirrojo con su típica mirada fría al frente, ocultando su rostro con su chaqueta negra.

Como de costumbre siempre estaba solo, sin compañía de nadie; Tras dejar el callejón por el que se paseaba. Empezaba a llover, sin importarle siguió su camino por una avenida central completamente abandonada.

Algunos puestos estaban a punto de cerrar y otros ya cerrados, poca gente pasaba para refugiarse en algún lugar, a él, le daba igual.

Por alguna vez quería sentir lo que era ser querido, ser alguien distinto que un simple chico con pocos sentimientos.

_**Cuenta la historia de un mago**_

_**Que un día en su bosque encantado lloró.**_

_****__**Porque a pesar de su magia**_

_**No había podido encontrar el amor.**_

El chico llego a lo más recóndito del parque y en una banca se quedó por un largo rato.

-Tu eres la única que comprende mi dolor…- dijo el chico viendo la luna mientras su rostro, empapado y frio corría una lagrima camuflagiada por las demás gotas de agua.

_**La luna, su única amiga**_

_**Le daba fuerzas para soportar**_

_**Todo el dolor que sentía**_

_**Por culpa de su tan larga soledad**__**.**_

-Sera por mi bien…-dijo aquel chico limpiando su cara con su mano. Mientras recordaba todas aquellas veces que tenía su "disturbio de sangre"

-El mal se apodera de mí…- dijo fríamente.

_**Es que él sabía muy bien que en su existir**_

_**Nunca debía salir de su destino.**_

_**Si alguien te tiene que amar, ya lo sabrás**_

_**Sólo tendrás que saber reconocerlo**_.

Él se levantó de un suspiro, siguiendo su camino por la central, caminaba mientras que la lluvia se hacía más densa.

Por un callejón se escuchó un pequeño estornudo proveniente de una mujer o por alguien más.

El chico se adentró en el callejón, buscando a aquel o aquella que había estornudado; en un momento a otro aquella chica salto de sorpresa al chico tirándolo al suelo, mientras preparaba su puño.

El perplejo la miro, miro sus ojos, esos lindos ojos verdes que adornaban ese bello rostro, ese pelo azul.

-Discúlpame…- dijo ella quitándose de encima de él.

-No te preocupes- dijo el levantándose rápidamente

-Tu…eres… la chica Leona cierto?- dijo el

-Si, solo que me he escabullido de mi padre…estoy harta de vivir entre reglas- dijo ella molesta

-Interesante…- dijo el

_**Fue en una tarde que el mago**_

_**Paseando en el bosque la vista cruzó**_

_**Con la más dulce mirada**_

_**Que en toda su vida jamás conoció.**_

-quieres venir a mi departamento… estas muy mojada…-dijo el señalando las ropas de ella.

-Mmmm seria mucha carga para ti.- dijo ella un poco sonrojada

-Ay no te preocupes yo insisto-dijo tomándola del brazo

Ella se sonroja de nuevo.

Llegando al departamento, él se dirigió a su piso dando paso primero a la joven chica; el abrió la puerta e invito a pasar a la chica.

-Te traeré una muda de ropa- dijo el dirigiéndose al closet.

-No no no te tienes que molestar…- dijo ella demasiado tarde

…

Después el chico regreso con la muda de ropa (unos Jeans, una blusa de las fans y unos tenis)

-Aquí tienes…-dijo el entregándole la muda

-Gracias…- dijo ella

-Me iré a cambiar…- dijo ella

-O si lo siento puedes ir…a al baño o a mi recamara donde quieras…- dijo el nervioso

-Claro…- dijo ella amablemente (no lo creo ¬u¬ xD )

Ella se dirigió a su cuarto, el sin razón la siguió, no tenía conciencia sobre si… estaba hipnotizado. Su corazón decía que no…pero su cuerpo decía que sí.

Ella entro, sin percatarse de que él había entrado, ella empezó a desnudarse, él se sonrojo, no podría creer lo que veía… era el paraíso entero.

Él se acercó lentamente, hasta rozar sus manos por su piel tan suave, tan delicada. Ella volteo en ese momento el beso llego, tan cálido tan fugaz, el beso poco a poco se convirtió en caricias. El la acostó en la cama, ella empezándolo a despojar de su atuendo. Pronto todo terminaría en una noche de entrega, 2 personas convirtiéndose en una sola.

_**Desde ese mismo momento**_

_**El hada y el mago quisieron estar**_

_**Solos los dos en el bosque**_

_**Amándose siempre y en todo lugar.**_

Desde aquella noche, aquellos 2 jóvenes, eran los más felices, no lo admitían ante la gente, pero siempre, cada noche él siempre la visitaba en aquel callejón, donde después, pasarían la noche solos.

Una noche, se temblada un noche fría, que helaba, Iori esperaba siempre en el callejón, pasaron las horas, ella no venía, empezaba a dudar, camino, resignado por aquel parque, cuando de repente, empezó uno de los más grandes problemas de Iori, el "disturbio de sangre" empezaba a conmocionarse. El Orochi estaba cerca, de pronto una espesa maleza negra apareció, mientras que el, descontrolado vio que una sombra vil, entre la maleza se alejaba poco a poco, con una chica en raptada y llevada a la fuerza con el llanto a flor de piel.

El quiso intervenir, pero cada vez más el "disturbio de sangre" se hacía más denso y más fuerte, con el sonido de los chillidos podría jurar que era aquella joven de la que se había enamorado. Al momento la maleza negra desapareció, al igual que el sujeto y la chica, el volvía a la normalidad.

Se levantó y solo dejo las esperanzas de que volviera.

_**Y el mal que siempre existió, no soportó**_

_****__**Ver tanta felicidad entre dos seres**_

_****__**Y con su odio atacó, hasta que el hada cayó**_

_****__**En ese sueño fatal de no sentir**_.

Pidiendo ayuda, en cualquier sitio planeaba con seguridad enfrentar a aquel sujeto, aquel sujeto misterioso, por su amada, quien quiso quien ama, y que por la cual le dio otra razón de estar de pie luchando, por su felicidad y para el….ella era su felicidad.

_**En su castillo pasaba**_

_**Las noches el mago buscando el poder**_

_**Que devolviera a su hada,**_

_**Su amor, su mirada tan dulce de ayer.**_

Pasaron días, semanas, meses sin poder pedir respuestas, era tan confuso, no podría luchar contra una fuerza superior o quizá…la fuerza de su corazón sí.

_**Y no paró desde entonces**_

_****__**Buscando la forma de recuperar**_

_****__**A la mujer que aquel día,**_

_****__**En medio del bosque por fin pudo amar**_

A pesar de todo lo que sabía que tendría que hacer, no paro hasta poder encontrarla, era un vil juego, donde destruían los pocos sentimientos que sentía, esta vez, era diferente, tendría que luchar por algo que de verdad amaba….y no parara hasta encontrarla…

_**Y hoy sabe qué es el amor, y que tendrá**_

_**Fuerzas para soportar aquel conjuro.**_

_**Sabe que un día verá su dulce hada llegar**_

_**Y para siempre con él se quedará.**_


End file.
